Te'pooka
Te'pooka is an Aviansie character played by KingJohnRock/Icriulis . on W42. Te'pooka formerly resided in Eagles' peak and did not go into the public eye a lot. After the Bird and the Beast event, due to a series of delusions and paranoias, Te'pooka slapped the label Son of Armadyl on himself, and formerly believed he is Armadyl's son and he is meant to bring justice to Gielinor. He is currently nomadic, traveling anywhere and everywhere across Gielinor, looking for threats to eliminate. Before God conflict. All known about Te'pooka is that he comes from Abbinah and had a very chaotic childhood, but eventually grew up to be what he is. He did what he needed to do to survive. While this came with negative effects, this also came with positive effects, one being Te'pooka learning to fly at an early age. The devastating war.. One day the horn was sounded, Armadyl's army was called to help Saradomin repel Zamorakian forces to the North, which was known as Forinthry. Te'pooka's division was called, and Pooka complied. The division came in like a flood, raining bolts and magically enchanted arrows upon greater demons and Zamorakian knights. Pooka ordered a few Aviansie mages to perform a mid-flight ritual, to use the environment around them against the Zamorakians. The three mages formed a circle and began sucking in energy from the sky around them. After six minutes the Aviansie mages turned towards the Zamorakians below, still fighting Saradominist and Aviansie forces. They released a giant explosive disc of air onto the lines the Zamorakians were trying to hold, slicing many and blowing many apart. Te'pooka used his air magic to create disc like projectiles. After summoning his environment and creating eight of them, he cast them down upon a group of greater demons. Like a saw, the disc spun rapidly, cutting demons and Zamorakian warriors in half until it reached it's end when dispelled by a Zamorakian mage. The fight continued for days, and days, until the Zamorakians decided to strike hard at Te'pooka's unexpected division. A dark mage by the name of Theerish Unukc assembled a group of seven Zamorakian elite mages, all wielding with chaos staves. They formed around each other, creating Zamorak's symbol. The dark mage chanted and summoned energy from within himself, as did the other mages. Theerish mixed energies of curses and other dangerous spells and injected them with the energy the elite mages were summoning, a giant fireball. The group of mages then sent the spell directly towards the Air division, and then... boom. Hundreds in the division were immediately blown to pieces, the remaining half of the Division had their vision taken away by the curse's energy, beginning to vomit and get extremely sick. Te'pooka was not near the blast when it happened, and quickly called a retreat to the division's air base. It was a sad day for the forces of Armadyl. More than 200 of the 400 in the division died, the rest were tended to. However, this was not it for Te'pooka, and he formed a strike misson against a group of dark mages that scouts had found. The Icyene High Command had sent some signature spiritual mages to the aid of Te'pooka. Once his strike team arrived at the dark mages' tower near territories held by Zamorak, three of the six Saradominist mages began summoning energies to dispell the tower's defences in order for the Aviansie warriors to get in. A shadow knight, a former knight that had a dark spell laid on him to give him shadow manipulation abilities, rushed towards Pooka's unit, a flaming spellsword in hand. Crossbow bolts rained upon him, to no avail. Pooka charged at the knight and summoned a medium-large whirlwind and sent it at the knight. The knight, not expecting this sort of attack, was easily spun around and his body was ripped apart by the force of the whirlwind. The mages then cast a white projectile at the tower, dispelling it's wards and defences. Aviansie warriors stormed in, mowing down unsuspecting dark mages with crossbow bolts, bows and arrows, and spears. Te'pooka told his warriors to stay back with the Saradominist mages as he went to confront the head of the dark mage group. He went up to the headmaster in his lair. Suprisingly, the headmaster was prepared. Two shadow knights jumped out of nowhere and began to attack Te'pooka with spellswords, shooting blasts of dark fire at him. In his defense he used air magic to re-direct the blasts from him. He then shot a spike of air at the head of one of the knights, crushing it immediately. As Pooka was distracted the headmaster shot a curse directly towards Pooka. However, the shadow knight accidentally jumped infront of it, his armour blocking it's effect. At that moment Pooka sent a large whirl of air, making the knight smash through the tower wall and fly directly out onto the ground, slamming down onto it. The head wizard continued curses. Pooka dodged them without effort. Pooka then took out his crossbow as he dodged a 6th curse, loaded it with a magical bolt, and fired it directly at the wizard's heart. The enchanted bolt killed him instantly and disintegrated his body. Pooka left the tower and ordered his division and mages to destroy the tower. With a clash of magical bolts and surges of magic, the dark mage outpost was disintegrated to ash and dust. Te'pooka would continue to claim many victories until one daring day.. As Te'pooka was in his sky base, news was delivered: Most of his divsion and brethern were wiped out by Commander Zilyana, and that Armadyl had left Gielinor. This shook Te'pooka and brought him into a period of saddness. General Kree'Arra called Te'pooka to him and a division of a few remaining Aviantese who were looking for the Godsword. Fighting led them into a cave where the war for the Godsword raged on. Then, Guthix had awakened from his Skumber and banned all gods from Gielinor. The cave froze and Te'pooka, along with other Aviansie breathern, were frozen in ice. Awakening. When the dungeon thawed, Te'pooka and his other brethren kept fighting for the sword. Little did he know it had been ages since the God Wars had ended. He later learned, by Kree, that the war was long over and he was going to help slay Guhix. After some time when Kree came back, Te'pooka told him that he would leave the dungeon and prepare for the return of Armadyl. Since then he's been hiding in Eagles' Peak, only exposing himself to a old friend who he fought with in the God Wars, Justice Icriulis. World Event 2. Upon hearing of the return of his lord, Armadyl, Te'pooka flew off to Armadyl's tower. Te'pooka remained there, advising fellow Armadylean soldiers on what to do in battle, and training Battlemages. For the most part he simply stared at Armadyl and all his glory, engaging in dialogue with him on a few minor ocassions. Due to his spiritual connection to Armadyl, his admiration of him, Te'pooka thought he felt something much more personal..Much more emotional.. Te'pooka began to consider the fact that Armadyl and him could be related, and began to embrace the fact, slapping the label "Son of Armadyl" upon him. The Duel Te'pooka strided through the forests of Edgeville in the daylight, admiring the nature before going out to do tasks of importence. An impending darkness, however, came over the City and the forest. Te'pooka prepared himself, confident he could slay this darkness. The darkness materalized and appeared to be none other then Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. He was confident that he could take on this threat, and so he amplified his voice with his air magic to make himself sound mightier. He launched himself into the air. Then he fired arrows at Aztarwyn, which through a half-charged fire spell he charred all the arrows into uselessness. Te'pooka then knocked some more arrows into his arrow, but before he could fire another round a wall of fire came right to him, this prompting him to move out of the way. Aztarwyn then rocketed himself into the air, charging a shadow ball, prompting Te'pooka to soar, free as a bird. Some shadow tendrils rocketed towards Te'pooka, but due to his accuracy of flight, he managed to easily avoid them. Once they both got back on the ground, Aztarwyn's seal shot up into the sky and made itself none. Despite multiple offensive tactics, Aztarwyn's shadow wall was not bypassable, thus resulting in the failure of Te'pooka's magic. Te'pooka eventually covered himself in an air spell, seeing as Aztarwyn was going for lightning. After uncovering himself from the pocket of air and in a surprise of attack sending a large surge of air to Aztarwyn, his efforted proved fruitless, the shadow wall blocking him oncemore. Aztarwyn zoomed into the sky and called forth his shadow beast, the shadow Kraken. Even with all the debris and air currents he could summon, he couldn't best the beast. He decided to teleport away. He was no longer the Son of Armadyl he thought he was, he simply now adorns himself as an Archmage of Justice in general, but even the Archmage needed to train his magical skills. Badly. He was now reborn and released from delusions. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aviansie Category:Rangers Category:Mage Category:Noble Category:Armadylean Category:Religious Figures Category:Warpriest